


Stand Tall

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Some of his favorite moments were the quiet ones.Yes, of course he loved listening to Yuuri’s voice. Hearing his laugh. Memorizing every little way his face moves with happiness or embarrassment or confusion. Victor loved it all. But he also loved lying together in silence, both of them drowsy after sex, hands idly resting over each other’s bodies, not sleeping, just being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> POSTING TWO FICS IN A WEEK? That's crazy. Or more like I'm intentionally ignoring all of the work I have to do before the end of the semester ahahah... hah....
> 
> A very big thank you to [ceilingfan5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5) for betaing for me. She's the best and also read her YoI too!!
> 
> And a big thank you to you for reading!!! I hope you'll enjoy! ;3;

Some of his favorite moments were the quiet ones.

Yes, of course he loved listening to Yuuri’s voice. Hearing his laugh. Memorizing every little way his face moves with happiness or embarrassment or confusion. Victor loved it all. But he also loved lying together in silence, both of them drowsy after sex, hands idly resting over each other’s bodies, not sleeping, just  _ being _ .

He liked running his hands through Yuuri’s hair, watching him curiously as he curled himself up in their blankets, sighing reflexively as Victor massaged his neck, worked free the knots straining his muscles. From outside, the sound of the water trickling from the onsen kept out the rest of the world.

This was new to him. Being able to communicate without words, all touches and tender looks saying more than any language could. He was so used to pleasing others, putting on the flirty and charming mask to make himself come off as appealing. But around Yuuri, he could lay himself bare. Could be  _ himself _ , with all his quiet reservations and all his love to give.

Yuuri thought the world of him— that he was too good for him, that if he messed up, Victor would disappear from his life forever. That hurt. It hurt knowing that even still, after how much Yuuri had grown and learned love, he still thought poorly of himself. That this was just momentary, fleeting, that Victor would find someone else and toss him aside.

But how could he? How could Victor stand being next to anyone else’s side but Yuuri’s? Maybe it was his own fault, for not being as explicit in showing his love.

He  _ loved _ Yuuri. So much so that he could hardly contain it. He didn’t love Yuuri for how he skated, for how he could improve, for how he created music with his body— he loved Yuuri for Yuuri. How could he help him realize that?

At his side, Victor felt Yuuri stirring, turning around to face Victor. He had to squint slightly to see without his glasses, and Victor found it so  _ cute _ .

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asked, tone reprimanding. “You told me you hadn’t slept since you left Russia. You’re thinking so hard I can feel it.”

“It’s that bad, huh?” Victor laughed beside himself. Yeah, he was tired, but he’d managed to suppress it for this long. Being with Yuuri was more important.

“ Is there something wrong?” Yuuri said, closing the gap between them on the bed. “You can talk to me.”

“It’s… nothing.” He wasn’t lying, really, he didn’t know how to go about even scratching the surface of this. Maybe he should just have thought a little more quietly.

Yuuri’s face twisted with a frown, but he didn’t press into it any further. Instead he sighed and moved in closer, meeting Victor’s lips with his own in a small kiss, a reassuring kiss, one that said  _ whatever it is, you know I’m here for you, okay? _

Yuuri was about to lie back down, but Victor became brave and wrapped a hand around his wrist, coaxing him in closer.

“Y-Yuuri …” he began, moving just a little so he was hovering above him. Even in the dark, no matter how many times they had been together like this, Victor still noticed that Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, that his cheeks had a soft pinkness to them. God, he was beautiful…

“I didn’t get to say this earlier, but I’m so proud of you,” Victor said, the hand around Yuuri’s wrist gliding upwards, along the muscles of his forearms and his chest and his collarbones up his neck. He stopped as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his palm, his thumb brushing over his lower lip. “You did so well in your Free Skate. And I feel horrible that I wasn’t able to be there for you. I want to make up for it.”

Yuuri averted his eyes, be it guilt or shame, Victor really didn’t know. “But I… I could have ruined all you’ve done for me as my coach…”

“But you did fantastic! Yuuri, even if you didn’t make it to the Grand Prix, I would still be here.” Victor kissed him on the lips, then his cheeks, then the bridge of his nose. “What I said earlier, I meant it.”

He wanted to be his coach until he retired— even after that, he still wanted to be not just Yuuri’s coach, but Yuuri’s. He didn’t want to spend another day with the uncertainty that unsettled his stomach when he had to fly back to Japan. He hated knowing Yuuri was alone, battling his own personal demons while skating for the both of them. If Yuuri wanted to never retire, he would take that opportunity in a heartbeat.

Yuuri wasn’t weak. Victor probably knew that better than even Yuuri knew. This wasn’t about how Victor was worried he couldn’t succeed without his help, this was selfish. He  _ needed _ Yuuri and his love. Skating felt meaningless if he didn’t have him there to share it with.

He just needed to find a way to tell him that.

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered under his breath, mirroring Victor’s movements by cupping a hand to his face. Was he crying? Victor couldn’t tell, but his breathing was shaky, so maybe. Turning his head to the side, Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s wrist, kissing it as softly as he could possibly muster.

Maybe he didn’t need words to say how he felt. Actions could say so much more. Then he would do just that— show just how much Yuuri meant to him.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s wrist harder, hollowing out his cheeks to sink him in, taste the sweet salt on his skin. He heard Yuuri let out a soft noise, something of sheer want and enjoyment, and Victor’s lips followed their way up to his lips. He closed his eyes and let Yuuri kiss him how he wanted, not wanting to seem too desperate or push Yuuri into something he didn’t want to. But Yuuri was eager— not before long, he had pulled Victor in, curling his lips and his tongue around Victor’s in a way that felt like music. He wasn’t an experienced kisser, Victor knew that much, but he took what he knew and played with it. Discovered what Victor liked. Catch him by surprise like he always,  _ always _ did.

Victor gladly pushed back into the kiss, teeth meeting Yuuri’s lower lip, tracing the inside of his cheeks with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding him for dear life as they lost themselves inside their embrace. Yuuri was gasping and sighing into his mouth, arms searching over Victor, grasping at his bare back, over his shoulder blades. He wanted  _ more _ . And Victor would give it to him.

He broke apart from their kiss, licking Yuuri’s lower lip before moving downwards, enveloping his mouth around the side of Yuuri’s neck. There were already marks there beginning to bruise, but a couple more couldn’t hurt, could they? Victor sucked hard, and Yuuri moaned in ecstasy, curling his hands into Victor’s hair. He licked at the reddening skin and encircled his lips around Yuuri’s Adam’s apple, licking and biting and teasing as his hands moved anywhere and everywhere they could reach. Yuuri’s skin was soft, so soft, like freshly fallen snow or the warmth of the sun. Yuuri gasped and giggled as Victor admired every inch of his body— from his neck down to his bare stomach, showering his skin in light kisses. His hands caressed the ends of his fingers and interlaced them.

Yuuri was quite hard by now (not that he could blame him, he was in about the same condition. But this wasn’t about him, this was about Yuuri), and the gentle movement of Victor’s hips sure didn’t help anything. Taking the initiative, Victor peeled away the sheets enveloping them, leaving their bodies bare. Yuuri’s skin was all flushed adorably pink, accentuating his muscles and the places where he couldn’t put off all the weight (the places that Victor adored). All pink in his cheeks, down his neck, and around his crotch.

Their eyes met for just a brief moment, and Yuuri’s cheeks turned a deep blood red. Victor simply smiled before kneeling down in between Yuuri’s knees, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing the sensitive skin of his thighs.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri breathed, voice husky with lust. With _Eros._ Victor felt hands in his hair, tugging slightly to keep him from moving too much. “You don’t… have to do this, really…”

“But I  _ want _ to,” Victor quickly replied.

As much as Yuuri was explicit about having the world knowing Victor was his, he was no selfish lover. He never put himself first, always more concerned about how Victor was feeling rather than his own pleasure. Personally, Victor thought that wasn’t fair. Not at all. He wanted— no, needed— to seduce him back. Bask him with all the pleasure he deserved.

“I love you, and I want to blow you. I want you to feel good,” he continued. “Okay?”

From Yuuri’s expression, there was no arguing with that. Yuuri simply flushed red again and nodded once; he let himself relax a little, his upper body sinking further into the pillows. He kept his eyes honed in on Victor, watching with a hitched breath, waiting. This was far from their first time, but there was still this electricity pulsing in the air, making everything as exciting and nerve-wracking and fantastic as their first time all over again.

Victor wasted no time— he tucked his hair behind his ear and bent down, wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s cock. God, he was already so hard, so wet, and so warm, from just kissing. Just adoring his body. He moved his hand slowly, spreading precum over his palm to slicken his movements. Victor ran his tongue down the slit of his dick and Yuuri  _ moaned _ . His eyes snapped shut and his hands clutched at the sheets, sweet pleasure all over his face.

He loved quiet moments— but god, did he love the loud ones too.

Victor did it again, this time adding his lips into the mix— encompassing the tip of Yuuri’s dick inside his mouth, sucking him off, tongue flicking and rubbing against his skin. Yuuri was cute when he was trying to hold his voice down, all his little whimpers and soft sighs muffled into his hands. It was a shame, really, that he couldn’t be loud, but Victor knew how much of their relationship was to be kept a secret from the rest of his family.

He moved slowly, alternating between taking more of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth and focusing on the head, kissing and licking and sucking. When he had him in his mouth, he flicked his tongue experimentally over the slit— Yuuri moaned,  _ really _ moaned, and arched his hips forwards, forcing more of his dick down Victor’s throat.

Caught by surprise, Victor pulled his mouth off and coughed hard, rubbing at his neck and trying so hard not to laugh. He heard Yuuri gasp and felt him frantically grabbing for him, desperately trying to compensate for what he’d done. 

“I’m-I’m so sorry! Forgive me! It was just- I… I…” Yuuri stammered, too overcome with embarrassment to string words together. He was red from head to toe, like a tomato, and Victor couldn’t help himself.

He burst out laughing, doubled over with his head curled up on Yuuri’s stomach. Laughing until his stomach hurt.

“You…. You are so cute,” Victor rasped, his laughter finally dying down into a small giggle. He pushed himself up with his arms and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “It’s fine, maybe just… warn me next time.”

Yuuri was still mortified, covering his face in his hands to avoid looking at Victor. He  _ radiated _ embarrassment. Good thing Victor had a high tolerance for it.

He tried bringing the mood back by kissing all over Yuuri’s chest, brief little pecks as he worked Yuuri’s dick slowly, just enough to pull him out of his thoughts of misery and embarrassment and wanting to curl up and die. Once he’d got Yuuri back to moaning again, he replaced his hand with his mouth. He moved quicker now, being risky and taking more of Yuuri in than he was used to. Yuuri loved it, if the little noises he made were any indication. And Victor loved him, his quietness and his loudness all at once.

Victor closed his eyes and challenged himself, taking Yuuri in to the hilt in one go. He ignored the pain, a searing feeling of tightness rising in his throat, and focused on  _ Yuuri _ . His moans, the way he squirmed and twitched as he neared climax. Victor instinctively swallowed and suddenly Yuuri went rigid, body stiffening as he came hard and deep in Victor’s throat. He was helpless but to swallow it all down, his throat feeling warm and raw and scratchy as he pulled himself off of Yuuri. But he didn’t mind it. He felt… accomplished. He had done  _ that _ to Yuuri, made him feel that  _ good _ . He was proud.

Victor left to get a drink of water for his poor throat, and when he returned, Yuuri was fast asleep. It was miraculous, really, how quickly he was able to doze off after sex, and after cumming so  _ hard _ . But he had a long, exhaustive day, a long flight. Exhaustion was starting to hit Victor, too, twenty hours too late. He’d felt too uneasy to sleep, too worried about Makkachin (off claiming Yuuri’s bed to his own) and Yuuri to even consider resting, but now that he had Yuuri in his arms, he was fine. Things were okay. He got his message across— that he loved and adored this man more than anything in the world, and he would not risk another moment apart from him.

He curled up in bed next to Yuuri’s side, remaining still for a few moments before drifting off to sleep. Thinking. Dreaming. 

The Grand Prix final was soon. He wanted to get something for Yuuri to commemorate all his hard work, a token of their relationship, something that would remind them of each other, so even if they were apart, they weren’t ever alone.

Maybe he would get something round, something golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspo from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbsZnsr0lI4), as I can not stop listening to it, especially when writing this piece.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I love knowing what you thought :3 And again, thank you so much for reading!!! I can't wait for next Wednesday, ah....


End file.
